The Forbidden Question
by Arsenic Snowflake
Summary: In which Norway is finally asked the question that women loath and wonders how old she really is, and Denmark is no help.


As women grow older, they tend to have certain hatred for a specific question.

"_How old are you?" _ Was never a question on Kristin's list that she has never been asked.

Until..now.

She didn't know how she ended up in a bar, but apparently, Mathias didn't want to go alone. So, he dragged Kristin along. Regrettably, she has never had a drop of alcohol in her body since she's been alive. However, Denmark was willing to change that.

"_C'mon Krist, one drink won't hurt. It's just a little alcohol." _ Kristin sighed and finally gave in. She was meant to avoid temptation. Or at least, that's what the Nun's taught her during the brief Christianity change in the early 8th century. Ording a beer, much to her distaste of the beverage that was favoured by the Dane, the bartender simply raised an eyebrow, looking at the girl.

"_I'm sorry, ma'am, but, how old are you?"_

Kristin didn't know what to say. Blinking in confusion as she didn't answer straight away. The Bartender waited patiently and held his hand out for her I.D. When she reached into the back pocket of her jeans for her licence, she blinked in shock when she realized she didn't have it on her. Denmark saw the problem and laced one of his arms around the Norwegian's neck and held her close.

"_She's nineteen." _To legal status, she was above the drinking age, but the Bartender looked unconvinced.

"_She looks too young to be nineteen. Sorry." _Denmark sighed softly. Deciding that if his girlfriend couldn't drink, there wasn't going to be any fun. Finishing his beer, he payed his tab and left. The Norwegian close behind.

"_How old are you?" _Was never a question that Norway had directed at her. Despite her height, weight and apperence, she looked too young to be nineteen..she looked more like a fifteen/sixteen year old teenager. However, she was much older than she let on.

When the couple got home, Kristin wanted to know how old she actually was. Not apperence wise, but by Nation wise. Getting a calculator, she sat at the kitchen table, the Dane watched in confusion and sat down in another chair besides her, wrapping her arms around her petite waist.

"_Whatcha doing?"_

_"Trying to find out how old I really am.."_

To Denmark, it sounded stupid as he let her go and went to the fridge to get a beer, offering Kristin one, but she declined. Mathias pouted softly and sat back down. Pulling his feet on the table as he watched with uninterested aquamarine eyes.

"_C'mon Krist, you're nineteen, can't you leave it at that?"_

_"No, I'm not nineteen...I can't be that old. Can I?"_

Mathias shrugged his shoulders and took a quick sip of his beer. "_I dunno Krist, I mean, we've been around since forever..I don't know how old we really are. Maybe in the thousands, if that."_

Kristin didn't seem satisfied with the answer the Dane gave and tried to remember the year of which she was founded. She remembered that it had to deal with a battle..an important one.

"_Denmark, do you remember the date of the Battle of Harfsfjord?" _She knew the Dane was older than she was, so he's bound to know.

"_Oh god..that happened I think in 890." _Kristin quickly subtracted the current year with the date she was officially founded in. When she saw the number..she dropped the calculator.

"_Hn? What's wrong Norge?" _Seeing his girlfriends distress, he tried to get her to look at him, but failed.

"_..I can't be that old. I just can't be.." _ Kristin got up from her chair and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. Turning on the light, she examined herself for any sign of aging. However, she would never see any signs. As nations, they didn't age like regular human beings did. Unlike regular humans, she would never see her perfect blonde hair turn gray, her skin will never get wrinkles, her bones will never get old and fragile. Until Ragnarok, she was destined to look like a nineteen year old.

Denmark came up the stairs, walking into the bathroom only to see Kristin looking herself over for any signs of aging. Mathias sighed and grabbed hold of both of her small pale hands, sitting down on the toilet, he pulled her closer to him. Resting her forehead up against his as she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"_Norge, it doesn't matter how old you are. Sure, you're one thousand, one hundred and twenty two years old, but you're always going to be a beautiful nineteen year old woman. You aren't the only woman in the world who gets asked this question. Everyone eventually has this asked, and sure, it offends, but it just a number. Nothing more, nothing less." _Kristin listened to the Dane's words with a small smile piercing her pale lips. When he was done his little speach, she gently kissed his lips. When the two pulled away, Denmark grinned like an idiot and let out a loud laugh.

"_But imagine if you looked as old as you are! Oh my god! You'd be like a grandmother to everyone around you! You'd need a cane and every-" _

A loud slap could be heard through out the house as the now angry beyond all reason female stormed out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. Slamming the door behind her as the Dane stayed in the bathoom, rubbing his cheek which was all red and stared after the Norwegian with confusion. "_Did I say something wrong..?"_

o.o.o.o.o.o

**So yes. As no one has ever noticed, women will be offended when asked their age. It makes them feel older than they already are. Trust me, I asked my mum the same question and got whacked ene;;**

**ALSO, speaking of the drinking age and stuff,**

**DENMARK: 18 (Drinking age) 16 (Purchasing age)**

**NORWAY: Norway does not have a drinking age. 18;20 (Purchasing age)**


End file.
